


Seaside Rendezvous

by ArchangelRaguel



Series: A Night at the Opera [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRaguel/pseuds/ArchangelRaguel
Summary: Aziraphale y Crowley pasan tiempo juntos luego del Apocalipsis, haciéndose a la idea de que el Cielo y el Infierno ya no los molestarán. Ya no tienen que mantener la apariencia de “enemigos históricos”, así que pueden acercarse tanto como deseen.Esta es la tercera parte de la serie "A Night at the Opera", donde Aziraphale y Crowley se confiesan sus sentimientos en el Parque St. James la noche del día siguiente al Armagedón.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: A Night at the Opera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596253
Kudos: 8





	Seaside Rendezvous

Crowley se había recostado con su cabeza sobre el pecho del ángel, abrazándolo con el brazo izquierdo. Aziraphale, con una sonrisa imborrable, acariciaba la espalda del demonio. 

—¿Sabes, ángel? —dijo de repente Crowley, sin moverse de su posición—. Llevo seis mil años esperando esto.

Aziraphale levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Seis mil? Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —No logró terminar de formular una pregunta, porque tenía demasiadas. Entonces, Crowley levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que habías regalado tu espada ardiente?

Aziraphale frunció el ceño, no terminaba de atar cabos.

—Sí... Eso fue en el Edén...

—Sí... Bueno... En ese momento supe que eras especial. No eras como otros ángeles...

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó el ángel, confundido sobre si aquello era algo bueno o malo.

—Nada. No importa. Solo... Llevo esperando esto desde ese momento. —Crowley bajó la mirada, porque no se le daba bien hablar de esas cosas. O no quería que se le diera bien.

—¿Qué? No es cierto... ¿Es en serio? —Al ángel le costaba creerlo, pero el demonio tenía otra pregunta en mente, algo que le intrigaba desde hace unos minutos.

—¿Cómo es que...? —Empezó a preguntar, buscando la forma de expresarse—. ¿Cómo pasaste de no enterarte de nada a de repente ser tú el que me besó primero?

Lo que le molestaba a Crowley era eso: que el ángel le había ganado de mano, y no podía entenderlo si resulta que el que estaba esperando que eso ocurra desde hace milenios era él, y por lo que entendía, el ángel ni siquiera se había percatado.

Aziraphale se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada de la del demonio. Balbuceó un poco, no supo cómo responder.

—Vamos, cuéntame... Yo ya te conté desde cuando... Ya sabes... Cuéntame, ángel. —Apuró Crowley, que estaba muy interesado en entender los sentimientos de Aziraphale hacia él.

—Es que... En mi caso... Fue más bien gradual... —Esbozó el ángel.

—Anda, cuéntame, quiero saberlo. —La voz de Crowley se suavizó, y se relajó un poco, apoyando su mentón sobre el pecho del rubio. Aziraphale suspiró.

—Al principio era extraño para mí alegrarme por la presencia de un demonio... —Crowley torció la boca cuando escuchó eso, pero permaneció en su posición—. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando te vi en Roma... Podría haberme ido, podría haber fingido que no te vi, pero por alguna razón necesité acercarme y hablarte... —El demonio trató de contener la risa, sin lograrlo—. ¡No te rías! No sabía qué decirte, solo quería iniciar una conversación contigo... —Aziraphale se ofendió, porque sabía cuál era la razón por la que Crowley se reía.

—“¿Todavía eres un demonio?” —Imitó Crowley en tono burlón la pregunta que el ángel le había dicho en ese momento, para iniciar esa conversación. Entre risas, levantó la cabeza, para volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero, a pesar de su actitud burlona, en sus ojos se veía que no pensaba en otra cosa que en lo tierno que le parecía que su ángel haya cometido semejante torpeza solo para hablar con él. Aziraphale no se dio cuenta de esa mirada, porque giró la cara a un costado, demostrando que no le gustaba nada que se rieran de él. El demonio aprovechó la ocasión y se acercó para besarle la mejilla. Entonces, Aziraphale lo miró, sonrojado—. Espero que me sigas queriendo cuando me convierta en un cerdo hormiguero, ángel —dijo para rematar la broma.

El rubio se permitió reírse por el comentario, y por la imagen de Crowley riendo, que era algo que de por sí le parecía hermoso y no podía evitar ser feliz solo por verlo así.

—Claro que sí, querido. —Una mirada cómplice y otra risa.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces? —Cortó Crowley de repente, que quería seguir escuchando la historia.

—No lo sé... Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me alegraba verte, me gustaba tu compañía... A veces no entendía por qué me sentía así solo contigo... Pero al final solo sabía una cosa: te necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que en algún momento volvería a encontrarte. No quería que nada malo te ocurriera...

Crowley se movió a un lado y apoyó el codo en el mantel, para sostener su cabeza con el puño cerrado. Las palabras del ángel le recordaban todo ese asunto del agua bendita.

—Supongo que el momento en el que tuve que reconocerme lo que sentía fue cuando entraste a esa iglesia para salvarme. Nadie habría recordado lo mucho que me importaban esos libros... —Aziraphale sonrió, y el gesto de Crowley se ablandó al escuchar eso—. No voy a mentirte, Crowley... En ese momento de verdad quería abrazarte... Incluso más que cuando me salvaste de la guillotina...

Crowley dejó escapar una risa, porque las ocurrencias del ángel a veces eran inverosímiles y cómicas a la vez. ¿Aparecerse con la vestimenta típica de un aristócrata en plena Revolución Francesa por un antojo de crepes? Solo Aziraphale sería capaz de algo así. Y eso, de alguna forma, le fascinaba.

—Tienes suerte de que siempre esté yo cerca para salvarte de tus estupideces. —Le soltó sin suavizarlo, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Crowley! —El ángel se ofendió, aunque no le duró mucho—. Pero sí... Tengo suerte de tenerte a ti.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste llevarte el día del agua bendita? —Crowley no aguantaba más esa espina, se había quedado con eso desde el día que ocurrió y nunca pudo saciar esa necesidad de una respuesta que lo convenciera. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Aziraphale hizo una mueca triste.

—Lo siento, Crowley... Tenía... Demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza... Todo lo que pensaba que era de una manera... Resulta que no es todo como pensaba... Me equivoqué, yo... Me equivoqué. —Parecía que le dolía cada palabra—. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

El demonio lo miró, un poco resentido con su fracaso de aquel día hace cincuenta años, porque así se lo había tomado él, como un fracaso. Pero el rostro apenado de Aziraphale, y sobre todo sus ojos, esos malditos ojos de cachorro que solo él sabía hacer, lo ablandaron. No podía ignorar esa mirada. No podía ignorar que el ángel fue el único que lo perdonó cuando él dijo que su naturaleza era ser imperdonable, cuando lo abandonó por esa estúpida discusión que tuvieron antes del Armagedón. Si lo pensaba bien, no podía quejarse: el Armagedón les trajo mucha alteración, sí, pero si en ese momento estaban teniendo aquella cita en el Parque St. James, era en parte gracias a toda esa locura de salvar al mundo de su inminente final.

—Te perdono, ángel —dijo al fin. ¿Cómo no perdonarlo? Si ese ángel, su ángel personal, lo había salvado del gran dolor que le había causado su caída. Porque por mucho que intentó ocultarlo y fingir que todo iba de maravillas siendo un demonio, él era tan diferente de esos seres infernales como Aziraphale lo era del resto de los ángeles celestiales.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. Crowley se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en el pasado y en lo que podría haber sido. Si habían demorado seis mil años en llegar hasta ese punto, solo podía significar que los próximos seis mil años tendrían que ser mucho mejores, porque ahora estaba dispuesto a pelearse contra cualquier omnipotencia con tal de permanecer al lado de su ángel.

—Entonces, ¿vas a explicarme lo de la espada ardiente? —preguntó Aziraphale luego de rumiar unos segundos.

—¿Mh?

—¿Por qué te impactó tanto? ¿Qué tuvo de especial el que yo hiciera eso?

Crowley meditó un poco antes de responder. Era evidente que Aziraphale estaba muy interesado en tener esa respuesta, porque lo miraba inquieto y expectante. Al final, arriesgó a esbozar su idea.

—Adán y Eva estaban castigados. Fueron expulsados. Sin piedad. Por un solo error, uno solo. Y sin embargo, tú, un ángel, decidiste desafiar las decisiones de... Bueno, de ella... Y les mostraste piedad, les regalaste la espada que te había sido encomendada a ti. ¿Entiendes mi punto?

Aziraphale entrecerró los ojos. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese evento de la manera en que Crowley se lo planteaba.

—Y luego —agregó el demonio—, cuando llegó la tormenta, me dejaste refugiarme bajo tu ala. A mí. Un demonio. Castigado y expulsado por un solo error.

Cuando Crowley hizo énfasis en el hecho de que él también había sido expulsado, en su caso, del Cielo, por cometer un único error, Aziraphale entendió el paralelismo, y comprendió por qué aquel par de acciones lo habían conmovido tanto.

—La verdad nunca lo había pensado así. Para mí fue algo muy natural, no podría haber actuado de otra forma —dijo el ángel.

—Y por eso estuve convencido de que eras especial. —Puntualizó Crowley con énfasis, como quien intenta demostrar una hipótesis—. No podía dejarte ir después de esas demostraciones. Quería... Conocerte, tenerte cerca.

El demonio se sonrojó y mantuvo su mirada baja para disimularlo. Aziraphale, por su parte, estaba conmovido por aquellas observaciones.

—Oh Crowley —dijo con ternura—, has estado guardando todo esto tanto tiempo... Perdóname por haber dudado tanto. Eres maravilloso, querido muchacho, merecías mucho más que mis dudas y temores.

Crowley necesitaba salir de ese lugar en la conversación porque cada vez le costaba más evitar el sonrojo, que en sí ya se le había ido de control. Se sentó, miró alrededor, y fingió estirar los brazos.

—Sí, bueno, es agua pasada. ¿Quieres ir a caminar un poco? —preguntó entonces. Ya había anochecido, y el parque se prestaba para un paseo a orillas del lago. Sí, bueno, no es un mar, pero podemos dejarlo en  _ lakeside rendezvous _ .

—Seguro —dijo Aziraphale, y se puso de pie. Crowley lo siguió, haciendo desaparecer el mantel con el mismo gesto con el que lo había hecho aparecer.

Caminaron con sus brazos entrelazados. Bordearon el lago, en la dirección en la que sabían que el Bentley los esperaba estacionado, hasta que Crowley se detuvo y el ángel debió imitarlo.

—Ángel... ¿Quieres... Venir a mi casa esta noche? —preguntó, con las cejas levantadas por encima de los lentes, que otra vez estaban delante de sus ojos de serpiente. Aziraphale pareció pensarlo más de la cuenta—. No tienes que decir que sí si no quieres. Solo no quería que nos separemos ahora...

—¿Y si vienes tú a mi librería? —Propuso el ángel. Es que allí se sentía mucho más cómodo, pero tampoco quería separarse de Crowley en ese momento. El demonio le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Por mí está bien.

De a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro, y Crowley rodeó con sus brazos al ángel por encima de sus hombros. Aziraphale abrazó al demonio por la cintura, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Crowley... —La voz del ángel sonó casi como un susurro, suave y temblorosa—. Quiero que sepas que sí me gustas. Siento haber dicho lo contrario, la verdad es que... Te quiero.

El demonio besó la cabeza del ángel. Sabía que se refería a la discusión que habían tenido en la glorieta, horas antes del Armagedón.

—Lo sé, ángel —dijo, sonrojado en la oscuridad de la noche. Dejó su mentón apoyado sobre el cabello de Aziraphale unos segundos, para sentir ese abrazo y convencerse de que todo eso era real—. Y el sentimiento es mutuo —agregó con los dientes apretados, porque le costaba demasiado expresar lo que sentía—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó luego, separándose un poco para mirar al ángel a los ojos.

—Vamos —respondió Aziraphale, con una sonrisa y el pecho lleno de emociones por los grandes pasos que de repente estaba dando con Crowley. Tomados del brazo, caminaron hasta el Bentley.


End file.
